


Two Roads Diverged

by CelticKnot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: "With graduation day fast approaching at Prydon Academy, two young Time Lords lay in the tall red grass, staring up at the burnt-orange sky and dreaming of the future."This piece was inspired by one of The Master's lines in the end of "The Last of the Time Lords": dying in The Doctor's arms, he says, "How about that? I win."





	Two Roads Diverged

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, and a number of other Doctor Who one-shots, back in 2011. I'm porting some of them over from FFN. I'm aware that there are some issues with perspective in this one.

With graduation day fast approaching at Prydon Academy, two young Time Lords lay in the tall red grass, staring up at the burnt-orange sky and dreaming of the future.

"The Master," Theta Sigma said slowly, rolling the phrase around in his mouth as if tasting it. He glanced over at his friend. "Bit pretentious, don't you think?"

"It's an academic title," Koschei shot back defensively. "I'm clever enough, so why not? And when you think about it that way, 'The Doctor' is even worse!"

Theta propped himself up on one elbow, fixing the other Time Lord with a hurt stare. "That's not what I mean by it," he protested. "I chose it because I look out there, at all the troubles of the Universe… and I see all the ways the Time Lords can help. There are wounded worlds out there, Koschei. Worlds we have the power to heal. People we could save. " He gritted his teeth and ran his free hand through his unruly brown hair, frustrated. "Oh, I'm not explaining this well at all. It's so much bigger than that…"

Koschei chuckled. "Oh, Theta, you've always been the dreamer. You want to save the Universe—that's just like you. Better not let anyone else hear you talk like that, though. You know the rules," he said with a sneer. "Observing, never interfering, and all that."

"Ha! You, of all people, defending the rules. That's rich." Theta grinned. "No, I'm getting out of here, my friend." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I'll steal a TARDIS if I have to. I'm going to show the Universe what a Time Lord truly is. We see all of Time, Koschei, the fixed points and the points in flux. And we can manipulate those points, change things for the better. We could be the ultimate force for good, don't you see? But instead we hide here inside our glass dome, safe in paradise on Gallifrey, while other worlds suffer." It was Theta's turn to sneer.

"But what gives us the right to interfere?"

Theta blinked. "The _right?"_ he demanded incredulously. "What gives us the _right_ to stand by and watch people suffer when we have the power to help?" He sighed and lay back on the grass again. "I won't be held back, Koschei. I won't let them hobble me."

"I don't doubt it for a moment." Koschei shook his head in amazement. "But just to play Omega's advocate for a minute, Theta—how do you think you're going to fly a TARDIS all by yourself? You're about five pilots short, and let's face it, you're not exactly top flight, either."

"Four," said Theta.

Koschei frowned. "Four?"

"Only four pilots short. You're coming with me, aren't you?"

Momentarily taken aback by his friend's matter-of-fact assumption, Koschei fell silent, considering. Gallifrey—indeed, the Universe—would be a lonely place without his best friend by his side. But at the same time… "I couldn't live like that, Theta," he finally said. "I need my own autonomy. You have your agenda, your grand plan to save the Universe, but I just need to… to be my own Master."

"…Oh." Theta kept his gaze fixed on the sky this time, trying not to let his friend see how much those words had hurt. "Well then," he croaked, his voice hoarse despite himself, "I'll just have to come find you every now and then, eh?"

"Or I'll find you, maybe," Koschei said with a sad smile. "When we get out of here, it won't be goodbye, Theta. Our paths will cross again, I'm sure. Besides, you're too stubborn to let go."

But Theta barely registered his words. He had always imagined roaming Time and Space with Koschei by his side, but that shining dream was rapidly being eclipsed by a far bleaker future: a life on the run from his own people, alone. The centuries suddenly stretched vast and empty before him.

When his friend remained uncharacteristically silent, Koschei glanced over at him. Theta had fallen into one of his dark, brooding moods, and Koschei suspected he had caused it. For all Theta put on a façade of cheerful confidence, he was surprisingly fragile, easily wounded. Koschei wanted to say something to comfort him, but no words would come.

Theta finally broke the silence, but he spoke so softly Koschei almost didn't hear him. "That's if I'm still out there for you to find," he said.

Koschei frowned, and now it was his turn to sit up and look his friend in the face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know me, Koschei," Theta said, staring into his friend's eyes. "I don't know when to stop. I'm always getting myself into trouble. And traveling alone, with no one to talk me out of my brilliant stupid ideas, well, I imagine twelve regenerations can run out pretty quick." He hesitated, replaying what he'd just said in his mind. "I'm not trying to guilt you into coming with me," he continued. "I'm just saying… when I disappear, don't be surprised."

Much to Theta's surprise Koschei actually laughed at that. "Dramatic as always, Theta. I'd wager just about anything that you outlive me. You've got a charmed life, my friend. You'll be running around out there long after I'm gone."

Theta grinned despite himself. "What shall we stake on it?"

Koschei shrugged. "Bragging rights?"

They both roared with laughter. Wiping tears of mirth from his face, Theta gasped, "It's a bet… Master."

Koschei reached out to shake his friend's hand. "I'll see you out there, Doctor."

As the suns set over Prydon Academy, two young Time Lords lay in the tall red grass, staring up at the burnt-orange sky and trying not to think of the future.


End file.
